Magnera American States
The Mangerian American States (MAS) '''referred to as '''Magnera, '''is a puppet state of The Greater Magnerian Empire, in ''The Institution. ''The regime assumed control on June 3, 1953. The population of MAS is 92 million, which is relatively small due to the countries size. The reasons are likely that a portion of the population was killed or send to the fields during the purges following the country's rise to power. It is bordered by Magnera's Mexican puppet state to the south, Alaska to the North and bounded by The Neutral States to the east. It consists of what was former Western and Midwestern America. The country was founded in 1967. Origins The origin of Magnera began after WWII, when the Allies won. Back in America, some groups despised the Allied victory so in return they united to form ''The Party of The State of Magnerian's''. The years following WWII, were ones of fighting between the U.S Army and The Magnerian Army and after the Battle of L.A, on June 2, 1953. The U.S.A declared a form of military law sometime in 1952. Eventually in 1957, As a form of good faith, The Magnerian Leader James P. Richardson, gave up the Eastern Seaboard to the U.S government in exile, and the U.S Government later renamed the territory New America. On September 21, 1976, After The Magnerian government murdered 18 British tourists, The U.K declared war and the rest of Europe followed suit, as of 2020, the war is still ongoing. Sometime in the 1980's, After Europe is close to winning the war, The Magnerian's put in place a charter to establish Institutions to raise future soldiers and create Super humans and that 6 Million newborns all over the country must be given up and 1 Million in New America. It is revealed during the early years of Magnera, the whole country underwent wealth purges which removed previously wealthy subversive from their luxuries and were imprisoned, killed, or had their children placed in facilities, and started between the 1960's and is still somewhat around. The Second American Civil War - (1953-1967) After Southern California had fallen in days after the Battle of L.A, As the Magnerian Army was advancing North, South, and East, what was left of the U.S Army and various citizen militia groups were fighting the Advancing Magnerian forces. Though the Magnerians were initially victorious, it would take almost 15 years before the Magnerians put down the last of the North American resistance and solidified its control over most of the current Magnerian occupied territories. Victory over North America was declared on October 29, 1967, and is celebrated every year since then in Magnerian controlled North America, officially called V-NA Day. Dallas was the last major city in West America to fall to the Magnerians, on October 29, 1967, and crushing the last of the official resistance. The resistance still operates in some capacity across the '''MAS, as various uprisings which are usually quelled by Magnerian district officers. Houston is a rebel occupied area. Cities * Ancerith (Capital, Wealthiest City) - Former Seattle * Yleka (Former Denver) - Administered by The Magerian American States. * Los Angeles - Partially destroyed - Rebel Occupied Territory * Houston - Succeeded, remains loyal to USA and apart of Rebel Territory * Omaha - Administered by The Magerian American States. Presumably the Capital of the Great Plains District. * Northbarrow (Former Rapid City) - Administered by The Magerian American States, a slave city. Capital of Northern District. Society and Politics The government functions on a larger level as a Bureau of 228 members, and on a local level a Committee. The government suspended the constitution (Not in New America) and suppressed Free Speech, Right to a fair trial, The right to bear arms, and freedom of the press. The religion in Magnera is unknown and the practice of different religions is still legal, as long as you're still loyal to the government. The MCPA (Magnerian Civil Protection Agency) operates within the states and empire. Rebellions After the Magnerians gained control of California, Oregon, Washington, and Nevada, the regime started to invade neighboring states and cities, until in 1967 when, most of the Western States under Magnerian control, rebellions started to crop up, and large scale battles such as in the novel, The Battle of Seagrove, for control of the Rocky Mountains in 1981, which is still ongoing in the novel. And of the rebellions of Houston and Rapid City, which resulted in Houston succeeding and forming there own state, and Rapid City capitulating after a couple of months, and being designated a slave city and being renamed Northbarrow, which is the capital of The Northern District.. It is revealed that MAS set up puppet governments in its occupied territories such as Peru, Ecuador, Chile, Northern Australia, The Western Provinces of Canada, and the Northern 3/4 of Mexico, and elected leaders that are loyal to the regime and are aligned with the laws of MAS. Ranks - 'Students Insignia - '''This insignia identifies students and there identification number and in a event were they escape, the local authorities will send them back to face punishment or sometimes execution. The ID Number layout for Country Day is - CDXXXX. - '''High Student Insignia - '''This insignia identifies students that are of a higher rank than the regular students and enjoy the forbidden luxuries of the regular students and can come and leave the facility as they wish but can't leave the facility permanently. It is unclear if they know the truth about the facility They have the same ID Layout as the regular Country Day students. - '''Headmaster Insignia - '''This insignia identifies headmasters that oversee the daily functions of the facilities. The headmasters/headmistresses come from the general population and are randomly selected by the Bureau, and are forced to hold this position for 6-12 years, and refusal is execution. Some Headmasters after there position is up, are murdered to prevent the true purpose of facilities to leak out into the general populace. - '''Pobre(s) '- This insignia identifies the general/low ranking population and most of Magnerian society. They are not allowed to leave the country and doing so can result in there kids ending up in one of the institutions and the perpetrator getting hanged. They live in fear of them or there children ending up in facilities. - 'Headmistress - '''This insignia identifies headmistresses they are the women head of facilities, and have the same job as headmaster's. They are only allowed to serve for 3-6 years and are given benefits that headmasters don't get. They generally are stationed at All girl facilities. - '''Serviceman - '''This insignia identifies a soldier who is currently fighting on the front in the neutral zone of Canada. When a male student becomes 18, he immediately joins the army and fights in the front, when the female student turns 18, she becomes a nurse or a Headmistress, or a cook. - ' Opulents - '''This insignia identifies the rich and powerful class of Magnerian society. They comprise of retired soldiers who served their country and their wives and their children. The highest opulents mainly reside in the Magnerian capital of Ancerith (former Seattle). Lower opulents reside in other major cities or wealthier regions. Geography It is revealed by maps that the country abolished the state system and later replaced and absorbed the states into larger districts and wider boundaries. Like MAS, Magnera has unofficially divided the remaining parts of America into districts in there political maps, although The Neutral States and New America don't officially recognize the district system.\ It is later revealed that Western Canada was incorporated into the Magnera American States.